


Master of My Master

by suspiciouslens



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/F, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouslens/pseuds/suspiciouslens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Integra comes for Seras in hate and darkness to take what she needs. And whatever Sir Integra needs Seras wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of My Master

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt: "Hellsing, Integra/Seras, master of my master".

Seras moans as her nipples, hard and erect, scrape against the bare concrete of her cell. If she were human they'd be a bloody mess. If she were human Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing wouldn't have visited again in the night to tear open her shirt, pull down her bra, and push her against this wall. Wouldn't be pressed hard against her, breathing hard beside her.

"Vampire."

The word is whispered bitterly into Seras's ear, full of hate and lust. Sir Integra pushes hard again, pulling at Seras's hair now too. This is how it begins each time. Sir Integra needs to punish the vampire that causes the desire in her. Needs to establish her dominance over the monster she's going to fuck.

Seras thinks of resisting. She's faster than Sir Integra. Stronger. The thoughts are only half-formed. Like her thirst for blood, her need for Sir Integra and to surrender to Sir Integra is part of her nature now. Instead...

"Master of my master."

The words come out in a series of gasp, stoking the fire burning beneath her tight short blue dress. A small answering hiss of pleasure comes from the woman behind her. Seras's next words come out as a moan of need.

"My master."

It is enough. Sir Integra spins her roughly round and forces her tongue into Seras's open mouth as her hands maul and grope Seras's breasts, too big for her master's hands to contain. Seras gives herself willingly to the platinum blonde's demands. There is no gentleness to Sir Integra as she pinches and rolls the blondes nipples and pushes herself deep into her warm mouth.

Seras's tight jacket exposes her chest but, belted tight at the waist and only partially off her shoulders, it pins her arms to her side. Sir Integra releases her hold upon the policewoman's breasts to fumble behind Seras for the catch of her bra. It is the closest to an embrace that Sir Integra will ever come. Now Seras's jacket hangs from her belt, forming a second skirt longer than her uniform skirt, the fabric arms brushing against her black-stockinged legs. Seras's arms are free.

Eagerly Seras's hands pull her skirt up while Sir Integra fumbles at the buttons of her own dark green trousers. Both women expose white panties stained with lustful anticipation. Seras hooks her thumbs into her own panties and pushs them eagerly down. Lips still locked to her master's, she can feel Sir Integra echo her motions.

A single finger pushes into Seras like a scout for the main force. Finding her wet and ready for conquest it withdraws. A shudder runs through Seras and her legs seem to barely have the strength to hold her upright. Her own hands are occupied too. One is moving slowly down Sir Integra's dress shirt, opening buttons as it goes. The other brushes in gentle circles over her lover's clit. Both women moan their pleasure into their kiss.

Fingers brush for a moment against Seras's clit, sparking another shudder of pleasure. Then suddenly four fingers push into her as a thumb pushes hard at her nub. Pleasure and pain explodes through her as Integra's fingers ram deeper into her tight tight cunt, the vampire transformation ensuring she will never lose that virginal tension. Brutally invaded she surrenders at once, her body yielding completely. Her master's fingers curl inside her, her muscles spasming around them in ecstatic response. Blood thunders in Seras's ears, her vision turning red, as the orgasm explodes pleasure through her body.

She comes back to herself to find the kiss broken and Sir Integra looking into her eyes. There is only a little hate there now, buried beneath a great flood of lust. One hand catches Seras's hair, the other -- wet with Seras's own juices -- upon her shoulder, pushes her down to the knight's breasts. They strain against the too small bra that cages them; eager to release them Seras exerts her unnatural strength to simply tear the bra off. She buries her head between them, hands gently stroking the nipples as her tongue licks its way up to one and then lips surround it to suck delicately. Integra gasps as a tongue suddenly circles the sensitive flesh.

Integra's hands turn in Sera's short straw-colored hair, trying to find a better grip. Seras suckles contentedly from first one breast then the other. Seras's arm wraps round Integra's back, drawing her closer as she arches her back in bliss. The other hand gently teases the woman's clit, brief teasing feather light touches interspersed with an exploration of the lips of her cunt, crowned by light blonde hair. 

Seras can feel her master's impatience growing, wanting more, readying to demand more. Her master's desire becomes her own, a growl of need that escapes from flesh filled mouth and further wets dripping thighs. She knows what to do. Her elongated canines, the mark of her vampiric nature scrap across Integra's breast and push into her stiff nipple.

Integra reacts at once, hands yanking Seras's head back and away from her body. Then one hard open palm smack againsts Seras's mouth, twisting her head, the other hand slapping in to twist her head the other way. Seras stares up at her master, panting with desire, her long tongue licking the lingering wetness transferred from her own thighs by Integra's hand.

"Vampire," Integra hisses, voice and gaze burning with hate, hips bucking in ragged rhythm against Seras's hand almost inside her.

Integra's hands forces Seras on to her knees and into the cleft between Sir Integra's legs. As she descends Seras finds Sir Integra's panties, still caught above her knees, drawing them down as she herself descends. Sir Integra parts her legs wide. The smell of her, the warmth of her, the eager wetness, fills Seras's mind. Sir Integra's servant's tongue and fingers prepare to serve their master's body.


End file.
